valenthlibraryfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Valdren Flarion
right|Lord Valdren FlarionValdren is the fiery-tempered son of Lord Kelan Flarion and Great Mother Opus. He is highly sensitive to provocation, but can also be genial at times. He often speaks to mortals in his father's place. Background Militaristic and hotheaded, Valdren Flarion has made quite a name for himself-- and by association, the Firestarters-- with his short temper and extremist tendencies. His ire is easy to obtain; the existence of corrupted beings of any sort frustrates him beyond belief, and simply dealing with or aiding such creatures is enough to fall out of his good graces. Of course, the vast majority of Flarion are more reserved than their second-in-command, but he has a sizeable number of dedicated followers who would like nothing more than to see Valenth purified by fire. Lady Marquise and Kelan Flarion himself may be the only two people who can coax Valdren out of his fury. One may wonder upon seeing the angry prince just what sort of tragedy has caused him to develop such a bitter outlook... Personality Abilities Quotes "Behold me, mortals, while my temper is even and my mind is clear. '' ''You know emotion; your lives are a never-ending dance with it. '' ''Love. Joy. Fear. Passion. Fury. '' ''All things possess Life to some extent; precious few have the capacity to truly embrace it. I represent the blessing and curse that is affectivity, with all its raw power. '' ''My Love is absolute; my Anger is all-consuming. I am that which empowers you when you feel hopelessness, and that which makes you complete when chaos subsides, and all of the pieces fit at last. '' ''My father is Justice; I am Righteous Passion fueled by unconditional love. '' ''May your loved ones be forever shielded and never burned by the flames of emotion. '' ''I am the Guardian of the Soul, and my gift to you is Will." '' ''"My father and I are not afraid of the dark; at our side, you shall have no reason to be, either. We extend the flames of purification to you in an offer of friendship, Somnambulists.." "...But as you draw closer to the Crystal's resting place, you will see. It begins slowly, but the change is... undeniable. Striking. '' ''Trees wither, shrink... mutate... melt . Animals become more and more bizarre. Dangerous beasts lurk just within Chimre, driven mad by agony and fear. And this is the change the Silent Rose would see spread across our entire planet. This is why we watch their every move. This is why we ensure the Mirajin's taint never reaches Schalle." Adressing Dr. Dreamscar: :"Your deeds put innocent Valenthians in danger--innocents who have a right to live without your corrupt beasts and cursed magic." '' : On the purpose of the three dragonflights: :"One, to serve our Chapters with our very souls. Like them, it is in our nature to do so. Two, to remind the Chapters of the great bond that unites us even as it pushes us apart.And finally, to protect and assist our Great Mother when she requires us."'' Notable Interactions Category:NPCs